The Only Ones Who Get It
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Sam gets angry and loses it in the bar, but Tara's there to comfort him. So what happens when he reveals his secret and asks her to stay with him until the morning? Rated M for language and references to adult situations. Sam/Tara Set during Season 3 Episode 9, when Sam beats up Crystal's father. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello my fellow fanfiction readers! Yup, it's me again, and I'm back with a new story about a new couple with a new plot-line! **

**Okay, if you don't care about the making of this little one-shot, just continue to the story, but it is a weird thing. I wrote this whilst watching True Blood. I was sat there thinking about how much I would love it if there was more Tara/Sam in season 3 and BOOM there was! It really made me happy _and _encouraged me to actually finished this. **

**So, it's my first time writing a True Blood fanfiction, and to those living over in the US, I've never actually been there or anything, so if I've gotten anything wrong, I apologise. Although one day I would love to at least visit! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, all rights go to their respective owners. **

**I've just seen how big this note is, and so I'm sorry about that. So finally, let me just say that I do hope to write more Tara/Sam in the future, possibly some Sookie/Eric, so feel free to add me to your author alerts if you like it! **

**This story is rated M for language and references to adult situations. **

**The Only Ones Who Get It**

Sam threw punch after punch at Crystal's father's face - only seeing red. He was back to being 15 again, comin' home and finding his family had deserted him, taking everything but the stuff in his room and the clothes on his back.

"Who's the pussy now, huh? WHO'S THE FUCKING PUSSY NOW?" He screamed. Suddenly there was a hand over his fist, a warm hand, and all his anger ebbed away.

"Sam, stop." Tara whispered. "It's okay to stop now," Sam was shaking with rage, and Tara intertwined her fingers through his, ignoring the blood on his hand.

"Tara, get him out of here," Jason told her. Tara nodded, using their linked hands to pull Sam to his feet.

"Let's go to your office, Sam." She whispered to him.

-:-

He reached into the desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of scotch and taking a swig before tipping a little on his fist. He hissed in pain and Tara rolled her eyes.

"You don't put alcohol on open cuts, idiot." She opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked.

"My momma used to fall down a lot. She got real hurt once, when I was seven. She tripped and fell on about a dozen scattered bottles, and slapped me if I tried to take her to the hospital. I spent hours cleanin' her up after she passed out, and I've been doin' so ever since."

After she cleaned the wound and bandaged his hand she turned on him, guns blazing.

"What the fuck was that?" She demanded.

"Please…Tara…not now. Yell at me later,"

"I'll yell at you whenever I fuckin' want. What happened back there?" Her voice grew softer as she stepped closer to him. "What happened to you, Sam?" She put both her hands on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes. She noticed that a layer of moisture covered his, and all tension ebbed from his body.

"I don't know what happened, Tara. I just saw him getting aggressive at Jason and Crystal and it reminded me of Tommy and all the shit he's been through. And then I remembered when my family left me…" Sam froze, turning away from Tara so that her hands slipped from his skin.

"Sam, stop hidin'." Tara whispered. "It's not doin' you no good." Sam spun round.

"Oh yeah, and what the fuck are you doin', huh? You hide from fucking everything, closing yourself off, so excuse me if I don't take counselling advice from yourself, thank you very much."

"You know what, Sam? Fuck you. Wanna know why I 'close myself off'? Because the minute you open up to somebody, they fuck you over. They fuck you over, or they kidnap you, and they rape you, and they try to turn you, they try to turn you into their fuckin' vampire bride," Tara stopped herself, staring at the floor as her lip shook.

"Is that what happened? Is that what he did to you?" Sam whispered. "He did all those things?" Tara didn't say anything, she just continued staring at her shoes as a tear dropped onto the wooden floor next to her right sneaker. Tara jumped slightly when Sam moved to stand in front of her.

"Is that why you're always so jumpy?" Tara finally gathered enough courage to look him in the eyes.

"Yes," She snorted humourlessly. "That's why I'm more fucked up than I was before," She took the scotch in his hand, taking a long drink. Sam reached out, sliding his arms around her neck, holding her closely.

"Why did your family leave you behind?" Tara asked. "I'm sick of hearing about my fucked up family,"

"I can't…I told someone else before, and they betrayed me. I can't…I can't risk it again."

"Wow," Tara pulled away, eyes blazing with fury. "I tell you my deepest, darkest fuckin' secret but you're too insecure. I would never betray you, Sam. After everything, I would never betray you,"

"I know that Tara, but this secret…if anyone found out,"

"They _wouldn't. _You said it yourself, before. You and I are the only ones who get it."

"You'd think it ridiculous; you'd think me a freak." Tara snorted.

"Sam, I've seen enough freaky shit in my lifetime, I think I can handle it,"

"You have to swear on your life that you'll never _ever _tell anyone what you're about to see,"

"I swear,"

Tara jumped back when Sam disappeared, his clothes falling to the floor. She took a tentative step forward, when a small dog ran out from under his clothes. She shrieked and jumped back as the dog stood obediently by the pile of clothes and barked. He pawed at the floor and whined and Tara slowly stepped towards it. For Christ's sake, it even had a little bandage around its paw.

"Is that you Sam?" She laughed in one quick, harsh beat. "I'm going fuckin' crazy, talkin' to animals," The small dog whined again, nudging Sam's pair of jeans.

"That is one cool magic trick Sam!" She said, looking around the office. "You can come out now!" The dog ran up to her and nudged his head against her jean clad leg. Tara got down on her knees and scratched him behind the ears.

"Oh, you're a good dog, huh?" She smirked. "And very well trained," The dog shook his head from side to side and trotted back over to Sam's clothes.

Then it morphed back into Sam, right in front of her very eyes.

Tara shrieked and fell back against the wooden door.

"What the hell – get away from me!" Tara yelled.

"Tara, Tara it's me, look!" Sam was suddenly in front of her and he slid a hand onto her cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone. "It was me; I'm a…shape-shifter…"

"You're a…you're a…" She laughed, but it sounded more like a shriek.

"It's okay to be freaked out,"

"I'm fine, I'm _fine!_" Her voice was a couple of octaves higher.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in and-," As Sam spoke Tara couldn't help but let her eyes rake over his naked form. It had been _ages _since they'd fooled around and she'd sure as shit missed him. Sam smirked as he caught Tara staring.

"Am I distracting you?" His voice dropped lower as he stepped forward, and Tara thrust a hand out.

"N-no, don't come closer," There was a beat of silence as Sam put his clothes back on.

"Woah, wait, is this why you bark in your sleep?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah,"

"Oh, that makes sense. But how…how do you do that…that shiftin' thing?"

And that's when Sam told her everything. He told her about being adopted, going through puberty and discovering he had this…_gift; _coming home and finding that his family had deserted him. After that he had to look after himself, being betrayed by countless women. A tear fell from his sea blue eyes and Tara reached up and wiped it away just before he could.

"Sam? It's okay," She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "You're gonna be okay," She felt all of his muscles relax as he let her hold him, and he exhaled sharply.

"I don't wanna be alone any more, Tara." He stuttered into her neck.

"You're not alone Sam," She pulled him back, so that he could see the truth in her face. "You've got me," He inched closer. "I'm always gonna be here for you, Sam, no matter what. And I don't care about the fact that you're a shape-shifter, because you're still Sam." Their lips brushed and Tara's heart stopped, stuttered and picked up double speed. For some reason, Tara let out a sob and Sam pulled back, surprised.

"I'm so broken Sam…"

"So am I," He smiled. "But you and I, we're strong. Whatever shit life throws at us, we'll be ready." Tara pulled his face back down to hers as their lips met, passion burning through her.

-:-

Later that night, as they lay spent in Sam's bed, Tara smiled to herself at the incredible turn of events. As Sam turned on his side and pulled her closer to his body, sliding his arms around her waist, he whispered into her hair.

"Will you still be here in the mornin'?" He asked.

"This morning and every one after that,"

"Well, that sounds pretty dang good to me," He planted a kiss on her bare shoulder. He fell asleep quickly and this time, when he barked in his sleep Tara didn't mind. In fact, it kinda lulled her to sleep.

**A/N: S-so...how was it? Did you like it? Also, it would be fantastic for me if you could try and leave me a review. They make me feel better, and it's nice to know that people like what I write. **

**Thank you for reading this. **


End file.
